


As The World Caves In

by stxrrycxs



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Apocalypse, Apocalypse, Dean Winchester - Freeform, John Winchester’s A+ parenting, M/M, Post-Apocalypse, Sam Winchester - Freeform, Top Castiel/Bottom Dean Winchester, Zombie Apocalypse, and why not..., castiel - Freeform, character death (at the end), i don’t like him and neither should you, it’s like a happy-sad end
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-27
Updated: 2020-08-26
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:14:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,178
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24400390
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stxrrycxs/pseuds/stxrrycxs
Summary: Oh it’s you, I welcome death with.As the world, as the world caves in.As the world caves in.As The World Caves in, Matt Maltese.Dean and his younger brother Sam wake up to an apocalypse one day, almost the entire world wiped out. Streets empty, dead bodies littered, some walking, some empty. That’s when it hits them that they may be the last on the planet, and they’re still gonna fight for it.
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Kudos: 8





	1. Welcome To Paradise

**Author's Note:**

> i have a playlist for this book if anyone is curious. and the first chapter is a little short because it’s just the start of it
> 
> playlist: https://open.spotify.com/playlist/27GtgTFYAnBYw2cb3jrNUk?si=FVmhOA4QQia8jyM2kmTZxw

Song - Welcome to Paradise by Green Day

Dean wakes up with an unsettling feeling, bringing him to look out his window, just in case. And nothing, the streets are empty. He checks the clock, 11:38 AM. He and Sam stayed up late having a movie marathon last night. But shouldn’t people be out and about at noon? His annoying-ass neighbor sure is, so why isn’t she out.

He opens the window to try and look around more but an annoying tree blocks his view of the right street. He looks forward to the neighbor’s house and pales. One of their windows are shattered with blood-covered shards, and someone is eating their neighbor. He shuts his window and picks up his phone to dial 911, only to find no wifi or service. He’s completely shut off.

Dean, in a panic, rushes to his light switch to try and turn on the light but there’s nothing. Nothing. He runs to his dad’s room only to find him gone. Dammit. Of course he’s gone, and of course now of all times. He goes to Sam’s room instead and is about to wake him up until he notices how peaceful he is. 

Dean saw what happened outside, he knows he’s cut off from any help and the power’s down. He’s not an idiot, he’s seen enough apocalypse movies to know that this may be Sam’s last chance at a peaceful sleep.

He decides to start packing. Again, he’s seen apocalypse movies. They’re lucky their dad is a veteran and a huge paranoid nut, so he has tons of guns and duffel bags, backpacks, medical shit, all that crap. Of course they’re going to stay at the house, but something might happen that brings them to a hasty exit.

He packs non-perishable foods and snacks, bottled water and any other nutritious things in one bag, In another bag, guns and ammo. Maybe a few knifes. Anything that won’t be too heavy but still be useful. In a smaller bag, toiletries like toothpaste, toothbrushes, etc. Then finally, in another bag, clothing. Winter clothes, summer clothes, and neutral, sets for him and Sam.

As he’s looking around the kitchen for anymore food they could take with them, Dean’s eyes fall on the car keys. He thought they were gonna have to travel by foot, but his dad left the keys. Thank God. Why he left the keys and the house, he doesn’t know. But that’s not what matters right now.

He pockets the keys and opens the fridge to try and make something good, sighing as he pulls out milk and sets it on the counter, following with getting a bowl, spoon and cereal box. There goes his chance at a good final meal. He hears footsteps behind him and panics, taking out his knife and turning around swiftly.

The action startles the tired boy. “Dean-“ he blurts. “What was that for?” He takes a look around the room and confusion paints his face. “What’s.. all this?”

Dean bites his lip. “Uh.. it’s kinda hard to explain..” An invisible lightbulb lights above his head. “Hey do you have a radio?” Sam’s about to say something but Dean interrupts him and walks past him, mumbling “I’m sure dad has a radio somewhere..”

Sam decides to look through the bags and gets weirded out the more he looks. Guns, clothing, food, med kits.. are we leaving? he wonders. Dean walks up to the counter suddenly with a dopey smile on his face as he sets up the radio. “I knew that old nut had one laying around somewhere. God, I’ve always wanted to live in one of these..” he says.

“In one of.. what—Dean, what’s going on?” Sam asks, getting up to sit on the bar stool. Dean falters. He turns on the radio, static. He turns the nobs, static. Sam frowns. “It’s probably broken.”

“No, it’s not.” I really wanted that cool ‘radio during an apocalypse thing. “When I woke up today a guy was eating another guy in front of the gas station across the street. He shoved him out a window too.”

“What- was it Ron?” Sam asks, panicked. Dean shakes his head.

“I dunno. But there were no cops. Nothing, no one was there. I tried calling 911, but I had no service. No wifi either, power’s down.” Sam gives him a nervous look. “We’re living in a Zombieland movie, Sammy.”

“What?!” Sam exclaims. “Very funny, Dean.” Dean doesn’t break into a laugh or start smiling. He keeps a straight face, a serious one. “You can’t be serious.”

“I am.” Dean says blankly. “And Dad ain’t here, so we’re on our own.”

“What? Dad isn’t here? Why?”

“I don’t know, but it means we’re on our own.” Dean says sadly. “I have no idea where he went, or if he’s coming back, or..” he trails off, Sam understanding. “Look, we gotta get out of here at some point. We should try and see if the gas station down the street has anything. and we should try and find some jerry cans to fill with gas in case we run out of gas.” Dean starts moving again and rummages through his room. for any special belongings he may want to take.

“Wait- Dean, why are you so comfortable with this?” Sam asks shakily.

Dean pauses. “Well.. I dunno, really. I guess I’m just.. okay with this?”

Sam frowns. “Dad’s missing, no one has power, we have to leave our home town and house, you woke up to a guy eating the fucking neighbor and you’re okay with this?” he gestures dramatically at Dean.

The older brother shrugs. “I guess?” Sam groans. “Go take a shower Sammy, then get anything from your room you may need and pack a bag for it. I don’t know if we’ll be coming back.”


	2. Dear Mr. Fantasy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry it's been so long since an update! haven't found the inspiration. but i'm back! hope you enjoy
> 
> also i removed the samwena tags because i forgot i made sam a minor and that would not be good, so this is just a destiel fic now!
> 
> sorry these chapters are so short, as well. i haven't written in awhile so they'll be a little short and bad for a little while

Song - Dear Mr. Fantasy by Traffic

Dean throws their last bag in the trunk and slams it shut, startling Sam. He’s still trying to grasp the whole End Of The World thing and is pretty shaken up. The older brother hops into the driver’s seat and starts the engine, the sound roaring through the garage. Well that’s gonna be a problem.

Sam speaks about it first. “So.. what are we gonna do about that?” Dean shrugs.

“I dunno.. uhh..” he bites his lip in thought. “I don’t know if we can..?”

Sam gives him a blank stare. “You’re telling me you know all about cars, and yet when we’re in a zombie apocalypse with a loud car you don’t know how?”

Dean rolls his eyes. “I mean we don’t have the tools for it,” he states. “sure we have stuff here but I need stuff from like.. Uncle Bobby’s, for example.”

Sam looks to the dashboard sadly. “You think he’s still alive?” he asks. “Bobby? Karen? Maybe even Ellen and Will?”

The older Winchester sighs. “Maybe.. we can go to the roadhouse or the auto-salvage? See if they’re alright?”

Sam kicks his feet up on the dash, making Dean frown, and nods. “I guess. That’s a long drive, though.” Dean rummages through his bag and pulls out a cassette tape, making Sam frown. “Really? Out of all the vital items you could’ve taken, you decided on a cassette tape.”

Dean eyes Sam before pressing the button to open the garage and driving. “Music is vital, Sam.” he says before pressing the pedal. The younger Winchester sighs and mumbles Yeah, sure and tries to get comfortable with one of the books he brought for their drive.

First they have to stop at the gas station down the street to get any other food or water and some gas. Of course, as soon as he leaves their driveway, some zombies are looking towards them. Dean doesn’t want to have to quiet Baby down, but then again this is the end of the world. 

Some sacrifices must be made, no matter how painful they are..

Dean sighs as he tries to look around for his dad or any of his friends, in case any of them are still alive. And of course, he regrets it. Among all the zombies littering the streets, containing his neighbors and dog walkers (and a poor dog turned lunch), are a few of his friends. 

He didn’t know them too well, he didn’t get along well with people in general, but they were still the only friends he had. Well, besides Sammy. He’s glad he still has him around.

Thankfully the gas station isn’t too far, so he doesn’t have to use more gas than they can currently spare, but they still need to be careful. Who knows how many people have turned while he was sleeping.

During the drive, Dean looks to his younger brother, who is staring out the window mindlessly. He jumps when a big zombie bursts out of a building and starts marching to the Impala. Dean starts speeding up a little to avoid him but another zombie takes him down, acrylic nails tearing at already decaying skin. Sam shivers, while Dean questions how everyone started looking like they just got back from a several-month-long vacation of being six-feet-under overnight.

Finally they pull into the gas station, but there’s a few zombies stumbling around so they’ll have to be careful and stealthy. They wait on the side of the car, watching the zombies and waiting for them to look away or get distracted. Dean shuffles so he’s facing Sam, sliding his big backpack on and gripping a big duffle bag.

“Alright Sammy, I’m gonna run inside to grab snacks and all that. You can start filling up the car, right?” Sam nods. “Okay, and if you can, fill the jugs. I don’t know how many stops for gas, or anything, we can make when going north.” Dean rises a bit but only to a low crouch.

Sam watches Dean enter the gas station, holding a handgun with marble designs. Once he’s inside, the bell only ringing quietly, Sam gets to work on the gas. He grabs the jugs from the trunk as quietly as he can, cringing when it opens with a squeak, and grabs the jugs as the car fills up. He hears noises around him but stays strong and doesn’t panic. The first jug finishes filling.

Inside the gas station, Dean’s grabbing all the food he can, all the water bottles he can pack, and even beer. It's not a necessity but he sure as hell is going to need it. Once it turned out that he could pack all the food and water in the store, he grabbed more beer, some gum packs and candy, and even some lewd magazines. He doubts he’s going to get with a girl again because of this whole apocalypse thing so, why not. He drops into the bathroom for a second, sighing when he sees that the water won’t run.

Dean looks outside to check on Sam and how he’s doing and sees that he’s on the last jug. He smiles and turns back around, being met with an ugly, disgusting and horrible smelling zombie. Dean freezes out of shock, slowing him down for when he stumbles to grab his knife. The rotting corpse lunges towards him with an animalistic screech, bringing Dean to block it with his arms raised and eyes squeezed shut. He can feel his legs and arms shaking, feeling glad he just used the bathroom before this.

Suddenly there’s a warm feeling in the room and the sound of ringing. Dean lowers his arms and opens his eyes, seeing a man with dark hair in a dirty and torn tan trench coat in front of him, who’s looking down at the zombie whose eyes are burnt out. The thing looks like it’s been baked. The mysterious person looks to Dean with deep blue, squinting eyes. Dean can just feel the power radiating off of him. He lets out a breath he didn't realize he was holding in.

“Who..” Dean stares at him with wide, curious eyes. “What..”

“There’s no time,” The man says in a deep, gravely voice. “You and your brother have to get out of here. They all heard me and can feel my power”

Dean doesn't move, just keeps staring at him with disbelief. “Who are you..?”

The stranger brings his hands to fists at his side, “Wh- Go!”

Dean jumps and picks up his duffle bag, running out the door and thanking whatever god is out there that Sam finished with the car and is waiting inside. He notices his older brother running in a panic and puts on his lap belt, knowing they’re going to be racing. The older Winchester opens the driver door and throws the duffle bag and backpack to Sam, who throws it in the back seat. As Dean drives out of the Gas ‘N Sip he looks into the store and notices that the man is staring at him, then disappears.

“What happened?” Sam asks. Dean shakes his head.

“Nothing I just… I don’t know.”


End file.
